Los ángeles regalan sonrisas
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: * Pones. Dougie Poynter & Danny Jones. McFLY * Las cosas en esta vida no siempre salen bien, pero como dicen por ahí, "a mal tiempo, buena cara", más, si es una cara llena de pecas.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas tardes, días noches, nochesbuenas tengan, esta cosa que están a punto de leer es un fiction Pones muy a lo nutella con miel, así que si son alérgicos al azúcar, denle clik a la x allá arriba. Serán unas 5, 6 partes a lo mucho, colgaré cuando pueda y me gustaría saber que le siguen leyendo, sería lindo un review… o dos.

Sin más, espero que tengan la insulina preparada, y al fondo a la derecha está el baño.

* * *

**Los ángeles regalan sonrisas**

Parte 1.

El chiquillo rubiecito recibió el dinero con una sonrisa perruna totalmente agradecida, asintiendo con entusiasmo mientras recibía la bendición de aquella viejecita de cabello blanqueado de experiencia.  
El ojiazul volvió a asentir una vez más antes de que la mujer asintiera con aprobación y le regalara un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse.  
Del otro lado de la calle Tom le saludo con la mano, y Dougie por un momento deseo estar a su lado compartiendo la manta grisacea que envolvía a su amigo, pero se olvido de esto cuando tubo que volver a ofrecer rosas para ganar el dinero que tanto necesitaban.  
Dougie tenía unos escasos 17 años, mientras que Tom apenas tenía los 19, pero eso no era ningún problema para ellos, pues dicen que los jóvenes tienen más energía que las personas adultas, así que era indispensable esa energía si querían pagar la renta.  
El sol no estaba pegando esa tarde, por lo que Dougie tenía entumidos los músculos y estaba adolorido hasta los huesos, aunque su nuevo gorrito de lana que le había traído la señora Lambert esta mañana era realmente tibio y le provocaba una sensación calientita recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y no es porque fueran muy térmicos los hilos de lana, más bien era como si estuviera tomando una tasa de chocolate tibio, a un lado de la chimenea mientras mamá le sonreía al mismo tiempo que un malvavisco especialmente para el era asado en las brazas.  
Si, a esa clase de calor me refiero.  
El viento le llevo el frió a la punta de la nariz, donde puso los ojos viscos y arrugo la nariz mientras veía el pequeño copo de nieve acurrucado en su piel. Cosa del destino fue que en ese preciso momento estornudo haciendo una escena muy graciosa para una pareja que le dejo algunas monedas.

-¡He, esperen! ¡Les doy su rosa!. -gritó Dougie extendiendo la flor hacía la chica y el chico que lo miraron con una sonrisa agradecida y negaron.

Dougie exhalo y sonrió, y aunque la parejita ya se había dado la vuelta y era obvio que no lo estaban mirando, el movió su mano despidiéndose, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.  
Del otro lado Tom cantaba una canción y sus dedos recorrían las cuerdas de una vieja guitarra que el amaba demasiado. El rubiecito miro como algunas personas le pasaban de largo a su amigo y otras pocas se detenían a regalarle una sonrisa, que Tom agradecía cantando con más entusiasmo.  
A veces las sonrisas valían mil veces más que el oro.  
Pero eso no es algo que le puedas explicar al casero.  
Dougie siguió ofreciendo las rosas y una cajita de chocolates, mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción de su compañero.  
Era una escena muy tierna de ver, en especial para el joven ojiazul del cigarrillo en la mano, quien extendió un billete al hombre del puesto de revistas sin apartarle la vista al rubiecito del gorrito de lana.  
Soltó el humo y sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, antes de tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con la suela de su zapato. Se guardo la pitillera en el bolsillo de sus jeans y la revista bajo el brazo, recibiendo el cambio y embozando una sonrisa de grandes dientes y se acerco a pazo firma a Dougie.

-Hola.- sonrió el pequeñajo entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la forma de su cara.- ¿Gustas comprarme algo?

Danny le miró detenidamente unos instantes, hasta que descubrió que Dougie bajaba la mirada tímido y un tiernicimo color rojo le inundaba las mejillas.  
La sonrisa de Danny se extendió aun más.

-Te compro otra sonrisa.- hablo el ruloso haciendo que Dougie volviera a alzar los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Perdón que?.

-Que vuelvas a sonreír tienes una sonrisa muy mona. -Dicho esto Dougie sonrió apenado y giró su vista al suelo, haciendo que las borlitas de su gorro le rozasen los pómulos de las mejillas.  
Danny sonrió orgulloso, aunque se sentía un completo acosador pero que más da, si quieres decir algo en esta vida, hazlo, además, era la verdad.

-Ya va, dime, ¿Qué otra cosa vendes aparte de chocolates y flores?, soy alérgico a ambos.

Dougie volvió a alzar la mirada.

-Ah, solo eso...

Danny arrugo la nariz y se llevo una mano a la barbilla, de forma pensativa.  
Su sonrisa dientona volvió a aparecer de repente, tanto que hizo que Dougie hiciera la cabeza para atras sin pensarlo.

-Damelos todos. -el rubio lo miro extrañado.- se las regalare a mi amigo Harry, a el le encantan estas cosas.

Vale, eso si era mentira... mas o menos, pero Danny había visto las condiciones en las que se encontraba el pobre chico y no había resistido a abrir su bocota y ayudarlo, aunque esto le costase gastar lo ultimo que le quedaba de la quincena.

-¿Todas? ¿Estas seguro?. -preguntó aún con más sorpresa mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

-Si, si. -Respondió con un gesto con las manos como restandole importancia, aunque en su interior su corazón daba un viaje directo a la luna por la felicidad del chiquillo parado frente a el. -Ten toma. -Danny le paso el dinero y Dougie emocionado tomo la cantidad, devolviendole apenas unas monedillas a Danny, quien arrugo la nariz un poco preocupado pensando que tendría que vivir a base de sopas Maruchan por los próximos días.

-¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco . -Dijó Dougie mientras le pasaba un ramo con las flores y dos cajitas casi repletas de chocolatinas.- ¡De verdad, hablo en cerio!

-Si, si, no tienes que agradecerme por na... -El estrepitoso estornudo de Dougie evito que Danny terminara la horación.

-¡Hay por Dios! ¡ Perdóname, te he estornudado en la cara!, ¡De veras que no fue mi...! ¡achú! -Danny parpadeo un par de veces más mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su abrigo. Cuando dio cuentas de ello, Dougie lo estaba mirando horrorizado mientras se cubría con ambas manos la boca.  
Y de nuevo el bombardeo de disculpas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdona no era mi intención! y si quieres yo...  
Danny puso su mano al frente para que se detuviera, tomo aire y comenzó a reír.  
Dougie alzo una ceja y se giro para ver a su amigo Tom con la misma expresión que el.

-Lo... lamento -dijo entre carcajadas el castaño.- ¡Te las haz pasado! -dijó aún riendo, casi sin parar a respirar.- Lo siento es que... -Y de nuevo, volvió a las carcajadas.  
Dougie se cruzó de brazos frente a el.

-Con un "No hay problema" me hubiera conformado.- hizo un mohin en su rostro parando las risotadas de Danny.

-Lo siento, es que me haz hecho el día, chiquitín -Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos.- Hace frió aquí, creo que deberías volver a casa si no quieres coger un gran graaan resfriado.

Dougie se sonrojo y se maldijo por dentro.  
¿Es que ese dientes de caballo podía ponerle aún más atomatado?

-Bueno, por hoy creo que tendremos que dormir en algún parque cerca.

La sonrisa de Danny se borro de su rostro.

-¿Qué dices?. -Saco su cabeza a un lado para ver por primera vez al chico castaño en la otra calle.

-El casero esta enfurruñado de que no le hemos pagado la renta, y no es conveniente que nos presentemos por allí esta noche. -una de la punta de los pies de Dougie se movía en el suelo sin darse cuenta y joder, a Danny le provocaba una ternura infinita.

-Bueno, chiquitín, dime como se llama tu amigo. -Pregunto el castaño y embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tom? -se giró a verlo. - a si, Tom. -Sonrió afirmándose a sí mismo.

-Genial, yo soy Danny, que te parece si tu amigo y tu pasan la noche en mi casa, chiquitín?.

-Soy Dougie. -Se presento el rubio a falta de que le pidiera su nombre.- y no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien.

-Insisto -volvió a hablar el castaño, y volvió a tomar la postura pensadora de momentos antes.- y creo que pareces más un chiquitín que un Dougie, chiquitín.

El rubio frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de contestar cuando Danny volvió a hablar.

-Ya, no te enfurruñes y dile a tu amigo que venga.

-¿Como se que no eres un violador?.

-Bueno si tantas ganas tienes te violo aquí y ya, de eso no hay problema. -Giro los ojos ante la mandíbula casi tocante de pisos que hizo Dougie.- vale, no soy violador, soy un simple chico que solo intenta ser amigable.- Dougie volvió a estornudar y Danny le paso un pañuelo.- y que no cojas un gran graaaan resfriado.

-Si ya entendí, gracias. -Dougie se limpio para dar paso a un gran bostezo, que de nuevo, solo hizo que se viera aún más tierno, como una cría de león rugiendo ferozmente cuando en realidad tiene más pinta de gatito.- solo haz lo que te dije, vamos. -le sonrió.  
Una cálida sonrisa que hizo que a Dougie le diera un vuelco el corazón y sintiera de nuevo, por segunda vez en el día, aquel sentimiento de amor con gusto a chocolate y malvaviscos recién asados.  
Asintió y siguió al mayor para cruzar la calle.

-Gracias, Danny... -dijo tímido.

Danny solo pudo embozar una sonrisa cariñosa.

-No hay problema, chiquitín.


	2. Chapter 2

¡He vuelto! y si giran a la derecha verán un platon repleto de sandwiches, tomen uno para que puedan vomitar después de mi querido Pones. Les dejo de cacarear para que pasen y sean libres de sentarse cual varones mientras leen, igual, nadie les esta viendo.

* * *

**Los ángeles regalan sonrisas**

Parte 2.

[_pov. Dougie._]

Seguramente alguna vez haz ido de visita a la casa de tu tía Petunia (todos deberíamos tener una tía Petunia) y te haz quedado cual estatua, bien derecho y sin moverte ni un milímetro con miedo a provocar una catástrofe cual efecto domino con solo querer ahuyentar una mosca. Vale, más o menos así de quieto estaba yo en la casa del pecoso.

-Vamos Dougie, relájate. -Habla Danny mientras destapa una cerveza.

-¿De verdad tienes la colección completa de Harry Potter? ¡Santo cielo, no sabes cuanto me ha costado conseguir los dos últimos!. -Tom parecía de lo más a gusto en el departamento de dientes de caballo, mirando tapas de películas y libros con los ojos brillantes en felicidad cual niño en jugetería. Me encojo en mi asiento y me acomodo mientras la mantita calentita se escurre por mis hombros y sorbo un poco de leche.

-Ah si. -Danny se acerca a Tom y le palmea el hombro mientras se ríe de mi amigo. -Cuando quieras te la presto Tom, más bien te los regalo si quieres, jamas les he leído, fueron un regalo de Vicky en navidad y la verdad no me molan mucho.

Tom haciente con un brillo inigualable en los ojos con la mirada más allá de los libros del joven mago, su mirada ahora esta trabada en algo que no distingo. Achino los ojos para tratar de encontrarle forma.

-¡¿Eso es la edición especial del episodio cinco de la guerra de las galaxias?! -Pregunta mi amigo con el cartel de "deseo" pegado en la frente.

-Yep, otro regalo de navidad que nunca vi. -le palmea una vez más el hombro y cada vez más pienso que es un tonto.- Puedes llevártelo, o verlo aquí, o ambos.

-¡Vale, vale!

-Rubiecita, ¿Quieres quedarte despierto con Tom y yo toda la noche?

-No, tengo que dormir... -frunzo el ceño por mi nuevo mote. Canijo.

-Cierto, me había olvidado que los chiquitines tienen que dormir, ¿te molestaría tener que dormir con la luz apagada? realmente quiero que mi recibo de luz baje unos euros este mes, ya sabes, la crisis...

-No. -replico molesto.- Pero mañana tenemos que trabajar y sería bueno que Tom también tratara de dormir.

Le he dado al clavo, pero no de la forma en que lo arregla todo porque la sonrisa de felicidad de Tom se esfuma y se esfuerza por tratar de no sonar desanimado. -Dougie tiene razón... -Danny nos mira y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Acaso no pueden considerar tomar un día de descanso?

-eh... no. -replico haciendo un mohin.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes una cara muy de risa?

Aparto la mirada de mi deliciosa lechita y le veo plantado ahí, con su cara de idiota.

-Ah, genial.

-Vamos Dougie, no te molestes solo estoy de broma. -se acerca a mi y me revuelve el cabello. Protejo mi lechita para que alguna de sus pecas no termine allí, o ah... eso no tiene sentido.

-Pues no me gustan las bromas, Danny, y mucho menos que me llamen rubiecita.

-Danny solo esta jugando, Doug, además, creo que sería lindo tomarnos un tiempo para disfrutar, ya sabes, solo se vive una vez y no puedes mal gastar tu tiempo pensando en dinero. -Tom se acerca a mi y se sienta a mi lado, haciendo una cara que sabe me va a convencer.- ¿A qué si?. -Su sonrisa es bastante Tom así que no tengo más remedio que asentir y tragarme las risas del ojiazul.

-Eso chiquitín, además, si te duermes a mitad de película te cargamos y te llevamos a la cuna, no hay problema.

Estoy a punto de contestarle un buen puñado de palabrotas y mandarlo a recoger nabos, pero parece que Tom a sido más rápido y el intro de la pelí ya esta pasándose por la pantalla. Tom nos calla con manotazos al aire, lo miró con curiosidad y espero a ver cuando parpadea, y espero, y espero, y espero... y espero.  
Refunfuño un poco y me tapo más con la mantita, tomando un trago de leche y me acomodo en el sofá para ver la película, pero una foto en la mesita llama mi atención cuando veo al pecozo de niño junto a otra niña de bastante parecido, y supongo que es su hermana, pero vale, al menos ella no tiene esa cara de idiota gilipollas que porta Danny.  
Igual, Danny es muy mono.

Si, mi amigo es un friki y si, si y si... cada día que pasa me convenzo de que me falta un tornillo.


	3. Chapter 3

¡He aquí yo, diosa de la purpurina y el queso! Buenos días a todos y todas {viendo pues, el fandom...} ¿Como están ¿Ya listas para la gomita y los abrazos de osos cariñosos? veamos que sale esta vez, y no prometo mucho. En realidad, nunca lo hago.  
Sin más que decir, espero que Santa este año les regale algo más que carbón, sinceramente ya estoy harta de eso y preferiría un Dougie Poynter... o dos.

* * *

Los ángeles regalan sonrisas

Parte 3.

El problema con Dougie es que tiembla y tiembla como gato ronroneando, con el ligero cambio de que ni es un gato, ni esta ronroneando. El pobre rubito esta durmiendo en el sofá mediano del apartamento de Danny, mientras se acurruca y se pega lo más que puede a si mismo, para no congelarse y terminar cual muñeco de nieve.

Dougie sorbe la nariz mientras tirita en silencio, siendo consciente de que no va a poder dormir esta noche, y probablemente mañana no podrá ni moverse, y eso es por, a)cogió un terrible resfriado del polo norte o b)Se hizo cubito de hielo; y Dougie, sin duda, apunta a que va a ser la b.

Tom suspira entre sueños, cubierto hasta el cuello con una ligera manta y las botas aún puestas. Dougie le mira y piensa que es muy mono, y si no fuera porque en verdad no puede moverse, seguro le cubriría con su propia manta.

Entonces sus ojos grises van a parar al techo mientras sus manos se cuelan entre el sofá y su cuerpo para acomodarse mejor su nuevo gorro de lana, y suspira.

Los tres chicos se han desvelado viendo Star wars, devorando palomitas de maíz y la verdad es que si era un film bastante entretenido, tanto que a Dougie nunca se le presento Morfeo a echarle unos polvos para dormir.

Y mientras recorre con la mirada la textura del techo, la mente de Dougie viaja directo a un pequeño inventario de lo que ha hecho hoy. Ese pequeño inventario que le recuerda que las personas son buenas.

Allí estaba la señora Lambert esa mañana, con las arrugas de sus ojos a causa del tiempo y la sonrisita que le estaba regalando a Doug, y eso era lo más valioso de ello, la sonrisa. La viejecita pasaba por esa ruta cuando iba al mercadillo cercano, a comprar la fruta y algunos caramelos para Anne y Todd, sus nietecitos. Y cada que se la encontraba, la bella mujer de pelo cano le sonreía y le acariciaba el corazón, regalandoles a Tom y a él algo de lo que había comprado. Y por eso las personas son buenas, porque tienen un corazón tan grande que algunas han aprendido a curar a los de los demás. Y Dougie constantemente necesitaba que alguien reparara el suyo.

Y es que la vida es bella, pero llena de tristezas, e insiste en que esa tristeza es lo que la enbellece, pero Dougie no podría estar seguro de ello. Y aunque vivía allí afuera desde los 12 años, su lista le recordaba que la crueldad humana no esta en todos. Y eso lo mantenía vivo y con una sonrisa dispuesta a aparecer en su rostro.

Suspira y juguetea con sus manos, sintiendo lo heladas que están mientras sus ojos se posan en los azulados ojos del pequeño Danny en esa foto.

-Te compro otra sonrisa.

Las palabras del ruloso aún se mantenían dentro de la cabeza de Dougie, y es que el pensaba que nunca jamas saldrían.

Recordó entonces las patas de gallo que se le formaban a los extremos de los ojos cuando sonreía, y ese bonito brillo en el mar de sus ojos, y también recordó el "chiquitín" y un color rojo inundó sus mejillas heladas. Y cómo los había invitado a dormir en su casa sin ninguna intención más allá de ser amigable, y cómo le había prestado su abrigo de camino a su apartamento para que no tuviera frío.  
El rubio sonrió mirando la gran sonrisa dentro de la fotografía.

Las personas son buenas, Danny lo era y Dougie lo sabía.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bienvenidos mal aventurados a la parte 4! ¡Si, yupi! ¿No les ha dado diabetes ya?, vale, nunca hago cosas tan melocitas y acarameladas, pero es justa y necesaria una dosis de glucosa para el buen funcionamiento del tapado de arterias. Como no me mola mucho que mis perros se dejen sordos a ladridos, colgaré este capítulo ya para taparme los oídos con un almohadón.

Como pueden ver, les hice cafecito, vaya que ya me estoy encariñando con esto.

Psd: ¡Feliz 10° aniversario de McFLY!

* * *

Los ángeles regalan sonrisas

Parte 4.

Dougie se despertó tumbado en una cama, tapado con 4 kilos de mantas y cobijas mullidas, con un suave aroma a tabaco y frambuesas llenándole la nariz. Se tocó la frente sintiéndola húmeda por el sudor de su cuerpo.

Escucho risas y el sonido de la play tras la puerta de la habitación donde estaba.

Esperen un momento…

Dougie miró a su alrededor reconociendo que este no es el pequeño cuarto en el que duerme, y que estas no son sus 4 kilos de cobijas (en primer lugar, porque él no tiene 4 kilos de cobijas), entonces se dispara y da un salto de la cama, cayendo sobre algo musculoso, calentito y muuuy comodito.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

El pecho de Dougie sube al mismo ritmo que del sujeto parado frente de él, mientras instintivamente el rubio muestra sus movimientos de Jiu jitsuen que se acaba de sacar de la manga del pijama.

Esperen otro momento…

¡¿PIJAMA?!

En ese momento entran por la puerta un Tom y un Danny estrellando la puerta de la habitación, donde antes dormían muy calentitos un par de extraños. Casual.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando?. –Pregunta Danny con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Este sujeto me asusto!. –Se defendió el más pequeño señalando al ojiazul.

El aludido se tiro a carcajearse mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Dougie, el tiene nombre. –Le regaño Tom cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Si? ¡Pues discúlpame, pero nadie me lo ha presentado!

El musculoso ojiazul se recupera y sube una mano en señal de que paren.

-¡Hombre, este grita como mujer!.

El chico, y Danny-pecas-Jones sueltan en carcajadas y se dan apoyo entre ellos, pues al parecer el chiste ha sido tan gracioso que a aparte de no poder parar, no pueden respirar. Tom ríe un poco y Dougie lo mira con cara de "Pero que putas te sucede". Tom le mira pero en seguida se une a las risas entre los otros dos raritos, como si fueran amigos de toda la infancia.

-Dougie, este es Harry. –Suelta al fin Danny cuando recupera el aliento.- mi mejor amigo.

-Ah, mira tú, un gusto Larry.

-Es Harry. –corrigen los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si bueno, un gusto Doggie.

-Es Dougie. –corrigen los otros dos, de nuevo.

Ambos se dan la mano, Harry con una ceja arriba, divertida, y Dougie con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ya, vale! Después de dormir, bellos durmientes, ¿No gustan tomar el desayuno ya? Tom y yo los estuvimos esperando, pero me ruge el león. –Habla Danny poniendo los brazos en las caderas.

-¿Desayuno?. –pregunta Dougie con una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

-¡Claro! ¿O creías que te iba a echar a la calle sin antes ponerte en forma?, vamos, osito gominola, mueve tu trasero al comedor que muero de hambre.

Danny empuja a Dougie para que salga y palmea a Harry con una brillante sonrisa, y el castaño le mira de forma picara. Tom sigue a Dougie a la cocina mientras le habla sobre lo buena que estuvo la película de anoche y sobre como Danny y él se la habían pasado mientras dormía.

Aparentemente ambos chicos se habían levantado con la llegada de Harry, y cuando pensaban jugarle una broma al pequeño Dougie, lo encontraron dormido y tiritando de frío; así que Harry se ofreció a moverlo a la habitación, pero Danny fue quien le llevo en brazos cual princesa de Walt Disney. -Como había prometido hacer.-

-Dougie, ¿Un huevo o dos?. –pregunta Danny desde la cocina con un look bastante extraño. Dougie abre la boca para contestar pero Danny se adelanta y contesta por él. –Serán tres.

El ojigrizl frunce las cejas y deja caer su cabeza sobre el cristal de la pequeña mesa, mientras observa a Danny, Harry y Tom moviéndose en la cocina, estos dos últimos con un par de delantales "muy masculinos".

-Y… ¿Cómo es que tengo puesto un pijama?. –se atreve a preguntar con la mirada en los cubiertos y las mejillas más roja que la salsa de tomate.

-Bueno, es una historia de sustos, rubiecita. –Danny finge estremecerse y Harry suelta una risotada, a la cual Tom le da un zape como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Dougie levanta una ceja medio molesto, medio indignado porque por alguna razón de los dioses, desea enterarse de más detalles.

-Ah.

-Digamos que tienes una ropa interior que mola mucho.

Vaya, a los dioses sí que les gusta ver palidecer a Dougie en un segundo y atomatarlo al siguiente.

-¿Qu-qué dices?. –Tartamudea.

-Eso de las tortugas ninjas es cool, Doug, no tienes porque avergonzarte. –Se encoje de hombros reprimiendo una carcajada que Tom y Harry no son muy buenos en disimular.

Tom lleva los platos a la mesa y todos se disponen a desayunar, aunque Dougie preferiría que se lo tragase la tierra en esos momentos.

-Además que dices cosas muy lindas en sueños, chiquitín. –Listo, allá fue a dar el jugo de naranja que Dougie tenía en la boca.


	5. Chapter 5

Vale, vale, frutillitas, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo se que ya se morían de ganas por leer esto, y tengo la mitad de esta parte desde hace un mes pero quedo muy bastante asqueroso, por no decir otras cosas. Ya solo falta uno o quizá dos partes para acabar, y espero que esas lectoras fantasmas me dejen un review o dos si no quieren que los agarre con la escoba y el recogedor. Sin más que decir, espero que no vomiten porque yo no me hago responsable de limpiar. Je.

* * *

**Los ángeles regalan sonrisas**

Parte 5.

Aún después de terminar 6 huevos (si, usó su función "aspiradora") Dougie dejo su 2° panqueque intacto, salvo por las pequeñas hendiduras que le formaba el tenedor cuando pasaba sobre la mantequilla y el pan.

Tom miraba de reojo a su amigo preocupado por su estado de ánimo.

Por otra parte de la mesa, Harry era un chico muy divertido, decía cosas sin sentido y entre Danny y él se hacían bromas que causaban demasiada gracia para Tom, aunque estas no tuvieran mucha lógica.

-Y en esa temporada le gane 51 veces a Danny en todos los juegos de Marío Bros.

-¿Enserio?

-Yep, y usando solo mi mano buena.

Harry alzo las cejas de forma presumida mientras Danny giraba los ojos.

-Canijo, si me rompiste la consola…

-¡Pero gane!. –Harry río con esa risa tan suya mientras le revolvía el cabello a Danny, quien le daba manotazos y decía a lo bajini "estate que me despeinas". – Y Danny tuvo que lavar mi ropa interior por dos semanas. –De repente, su risa seso.- Les hizo un hoyo a todos mis bóxers.

La risotada de Danny fue tan estridente que Dougie dio un bote en la mesa y casi se vuelve a dar su segundo santo ranaso en el día. Miró por unos segundos al pecoso que reía como un descocido para después volver la vista a sus muy interesantes panqueques.

Tom miró a Dougie y frunció el ceño, y no fue el único en darse cuenta de que algo sucedía con el pequeño Poynter. Una mirada rápida entre Harry y Don Pecas basto para que Harry entendiera que debía dejarlos solos.

-Tom, ¿Has jugado alguna vez a los Angry Birds de Star Wars?

-¿Angry Birds?. –pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¡Santo Dios!. –Harry se levanto, poniendo ambas manazas en la mesa, sobresaltando un poco al ojimarron.- Tienes que venir a probarlo. –Dicho y hecho, Harry se levanto y a grandes zancados alcanzo al rubio y lo haló fuera de la mesa, llevándoselo casi a rastras para llegar hasta el living donde poco después el sonido de la tv resonó en todo el apartamento.

Dougie siguió con lo suyo sin darse cuenta de que había quedado solo con el señor dientes de caballo. Danny lo observo por un rato, comprobando que su pecho se hinchase de aire o parpadeara para decidir si sí seguía vivo, o no.

-¿Te has llenado ya, panquecito? .-Danny estiro su cuello para quedar rostro a rostro con Dougie, proporcionándole un buen susto. El ojigriz se echó para atrás con los ojos bien abiertos, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Por Dios, casi me causas un infarto... –Habló molesto, alejándose del ruloso.- Y ya va con los motes, Danny.

Danny sonrío con inocencia (fingida, obviamente) y se regreso a su asiento, divertido por el ceño fruncido del rubio.

-¿Por qué esa cara triste, osito gominola?. –Esta vez Danny dejo de reír, preocupándose por como Dougie escondía los ojos tras la mirada gacha y el flequillo.

-Y dale con los motes… -Hablo bajito Doug, sin mirar al pecoso frente de él.

-¿Te he dicho ya que tienes una bonita sonrisa?. –hablo el mayor.

Dougie alzó la vista dispuesto a darle una colleja y salir huyendo si el pecoso empezaba otra vez de osito cariñosito con él. Pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Danny solo pudo preguntar un bajo y torpe -¿Qué?

-Que si te he dicho que tienes una bonita sonrisa. –Pregunto el mayor apretando los labios, impaciente.

-He… -jugueteo con el mantelito de la mesa.

-Doug…

Dougie no contesto, se limito a dejarse vencer y depositó sus ojos grises sobre los marinos ajenos, dejándose desnudo, con sus inseguridades allí expuestas ante alguien más que no era él.

Para Danny, algo en su interior hizo _crak_, rompiéndose y provocándole un dolor que ni entendía ni quería entender, solo sabía que lo que lo provocó fueron esos ojitos de plata aguaditos y tristes que estaban frente de él. Una gotita salada violo la seguridad del lagrimal de Dougie, y no pasó ni medio minuto cuando un pulgar ajeno se aventuró a secarlo contra la piel de sus pómulos. No sabría decir si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, pero durante ese tiempo el mar y la plata se hicieron uno solo. De un lado se puede mirar que el acero y el metal en realidad no son muy sólidos, pues se pueden derretir. Del otro lado, que la paz del mar puede llegar a calmar hasta la tormenta más deplorable.

-Si es por lo de las tortugas ninjas Dougie, no tienes porqué avergonzarte.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, que esas cosas molan y mucho, no es que allá creído que eras raro o me hubieras causado risa, bueno, si me causaste risa pero de la buena, ósea no me quería burlar de ti pero ¡Arg! Tú entiendes. –El pecoso se sobo las sienes mientras hacía un mohín con sus labios. Dougie solo pudo reírse de lo gracioso que le había parecido el parlancheo tan rápido del pecoso.

-Vale Danny, ya entendí. –Bajo un poco la cabeza mientras seguía riendo, aguantándose las ganas de echarse a carcajear.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi? ¿Te estas riendo de mi?. –Preguntó mientras fingía estar enojado.

-Jajaja Si. –Las manitas de Dougie bajaron a su estomago, donde trato de evitar que esas tremendas sacudidas que daba su cuerpo le hicieran botar las visera hasta la cocina.

Danny infló los mofletes y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¡Y luego uno es el que no quiere reírse de los calzones de tortugas!

Las mejillas de Dougie se tiñeron de rojo pero siguió riendo, ahora sí, permitiéndole a las carcajadas salir de su boca.

-¡Al menos no soy un rarito que al hablar no se le entiende!

-¿A si? ¿Eso piensas de mi? ¡Ven para acá!. –Danny saltó sobre Dougie (qué es mucho más bajito que él) y fue directo a sus costillas, picándoselas y queriendo tocar la marimba con ella, mientras el cuerpecito de Dougie se retorcía como lagarto y reía como descocido.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!

-¡Ah no, aquí nadie me dice rarito sin que le haga tragarse sus palabras!

-¡Danny, basta!. –Dougie se retorcía entre las manotas enormes de Danny, mientras sus pies cedían de vez en vez y Danny tenía que sostenerlo y ponerlo de pie antes de que fuera a dar al piso.- ¡Danny, YAAA!

Dougie se echo hacía adelante inmovilizando a Danny con su propio cuerpo, abrazándolo por debajo de los hombros. Su cabeza entre el hueco de su pecho y su cabeza, respirando agitadamente. Danny dejo de reír ante los diminutos bracitos de Dougie a su alrededor, y segundos después acomodo sus brazos para envolver al menor y pegarlo más a su pecho, escuchando su respiración.

-Danny…

-Uhm?...

-Si…

-¿Si qué?. –preguntó mientras Dougie se separaba de él.

-Si me has dicho de lo mi sonrisa… -Dijo, tragándose toda la vergüenza, bajando la mirada para que el mayor no viera el color rojo en sus mejillas y la vergüenza en sus ojos.

-¿Si?, y entonces ¿por qué no sonreías, Doug?. –El azul del mar volvió a perderse en el plata, mientras el plata se perdía en el azul. Dougie miró a Danny, y Danny miró a Dougie, como si sintieran que haciendo eso todo en el mundo estaba bien.

-¿Hay alguna explicación para que no me crea que son del otro bando, y por lo mismo no piense que Danny todos estos años se ha fijado en mi mientras dormíamos en pijamas?. –Pregunta Harry cruzado de brazos, reprimiendo una carcajada, mientras a su lado esta Tom sonriendo, mirando a los dos chicos, mientras algo en sus dotes de Tom le dicen que algo hay entre esos dos.

Y como suele decir Dougie, el tío Tom nunca se equivoca.


End file.
